


Unspoken Fantasies

by pesca7



Series: Kinks exploration (Uni!AU) [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesca7/pseuds/pesca7
Summary: 這是個只有他們才知道、緊密地鎖在房間裡的秘密。





	Unspoken Fantasies

「就是這樣……嘴巴再張大一點……」  
劉基賢皺著眉，把手上的假陽具含得更深了點；塑膠的龜頭頂住他的喉頭，本已因為興奮而急促的呼吸此時顯得更不穩了。他腿間的陰莖早已是半挺的狀態，眼前的情人出於情慾向他下達的每一個命令，都令他體內冒著泡的快感往沸騰更逼近了一點。  
他模仿平常為對方口交的動作，半閉上眼睛吞吐嘴裡的玩具，同時亦不忘以眼角餘光偷偷欣賞李玟爀集中在自己身上時專心的表情。那人平常總是毛毛躁躁的，在自己面前才會展現出耐心與溫柔——當然，還有毫不掩飾、赤裸裸的佔有慾。  
劉基賢把假陽具從嘴裡抽出時故意發出了「啵」的聲音，淫靡得連他自己都忍不住害羞了一下。他把玩具放到一旁，轉而含住自己的兩指，更不忘伸舌仔細地繞過指節；然後他濕潤的兩指探進大開的雙腿之間，開始按摩緊緻的穴口。  
他閒著的手從床頭櫃摸來潤滑液，往自己的穴口倒了充足的份量後，才真正開始擴張的過程。他的後穴漸漸放鬆，在容納兩指、三指後，劉基賢再怎麼謹慎都受不了這種慾望被懸在半空的漫長煎熬。他感覺自己活在情人的視線裡，獲得性急戀人的全盤注意力、令對方專注地看著自己的動作這件事本來就莫名滿足劉基賢的自負心；那露骨的注視帶來的刺激甚至比對方乾燥的大掌焦急地撫摸過自己全身時令他更興奮，對方的情慾彷彿打翻在他的每一寸皮膚上，令他有了發燒的錯覺。  
他把潤滑液倒滿在玩具上，握著根部讓前端抵在穴口，深呼吸後便緩緩讓假陽具進入自己。擴張的成效不錯，玩具沒有受到太大阻礙就被他推至深處；劉基賢試探性地再次抽出玩具，沒感到任何不適便開始用假陽具抽插自己的後穴。比起身體的快感，劉基賢此刻更享受的是戀人的視姦與坦露自己淫蕩一面的羞恥心交織而成的化學作用——這樣的自己他還沒有非常習慣，但是李玟爀願意接受這樣的他，就已經令他安心地樂意嘗試更多。  
李玟爀的視線緊隨著他的一舉一動，被情人看著他取悅自己的快感幾近滅頂。劉基賢仰起頭發出混著喘息的呻吟，全身像是燒起來了一般；他留意到李玟爀正隔著內褲揉著下面漸見明顯的形狀，這不經意的發現令劉基賢手上的動作又加快了一點。

  
劉基賢喜歡被別人看著自慰這個性癖是李玟爀意外發現的。  
那時他們交往了快一年，正是摸索彼此進一步關係的時候，兩人的性關係也還在探索階段。偶爾懶得做完全套時，他們會找一片兩人都喜歡的性愛影片、一起自慰了事；這樣的睡前消遣多做幾次後，李玟爀就留意到了劉基賢無意之下留給他的線索。  
他發現劉基賢只要在接近高潮時被他盯著看，一直咬著的下唇就會失守，發出可愛的小聲呻吟，沒套弄幾下就射得滿手都是；幾次下來，他便在心裡記下了劉基賢喜歡在他的注視下自慰這件事。  
對於這件事李玟爀比起抵觸更覺得是戀人撒嬌的表現：劉基賢平常可是個獨當一面的人，就算是在李玟爀面前也一直規規矩矩的，這種渴求著他的可愛模樣可謂是絕無僅有——而李玟爀想要知道更多。  
為確保自己的猜測無誤，他先買來了玩具，半哄半求地讓劉基賢在自己面前用假陽具自慰；那人一開始嘀咕著抱怨的話，真正脫下衣服、在李玟爀的注視下觸碰自己後，卻比之前任何一次性愛都要主動淫蕩。劉基賢那天晚上展現的模樣不是他們兩人熟悉的樣子——李玟爀卻覺得喜歡又滿足。  
這是個只有他們才知道、緊密地鎖在房間裡的秘密。就算是兩人之間，他們都明白承認自己的性癖和佔有慾並不是容易啟齒的事，所以他們選擇以行動——以更多的性愛，讓彼此都得到身心的滿足。

  
劉基賢手上用假陽具抽插自己的動作失了序，閉上眼睛時總缺了點什麼的快感在對上李玟爀的眼神後便重新通電。他的下體硬得發疼，只要那專注迷戀的視線在他身上多停留幾秒，他就可以射出來。  
但是他想要李玟爀也舒服——他想要給予那個人更多，以自己的身體來取悅對方。劉基賢掙扎著把玩具抽了出來，穴口重新閉合的空虛感令他敏感至極的身體幾近反射性流下淚水。  
「玟爀……」  
對方幾乎是馬上就欺了上來以唇封緘他剩下來的請求，他渴望著的甚至不需要化為言語，李玟爀就能全數知曉。他知道自己不擅長求饒——他的自尊心不習慣如此，而李玟爀也從不勉強他。  
熱烈的、渴求的吻比起一切話語更瞭解劉基賢的所有，心照不宣的默契一向都是兩人關係中令劉基賢放下一切防備的關鍵。同時，他亦清楚只有展現自己的所有，才能令李玟爀安心。  
劉基賢幫李玟爀戴上保險套，硬挺的陽物充滿後穴時的滿足感令他們都不禁嘆息。兩副年輕的軀體熱烈交纏，在沒有定律的速度中漸漸找到了快感的出口。  
喘息與喘息之間他們沒辦法好好接吻，舌頭每次潛進對方的領地時都令幾聲呻吟溢了出來。李玟爀的雙手緊緊掐著劉基賢的腰間，強逼他正面接受每次有力的撞擊；上翹的頂端一再摩擦穴壁上敏感的部分，劉基賢在不斷的刺激下只能連連呻吟。  
「要、要到了——！」  
李玟爀空出一手探進他們的身體之間，大掌包覆住劉基賢男根的頂端幫他套弄。劉基賢被突如其來的刺激弄得浪叫連連，沒多久就夾緊體內的碩大在李玟爀的掌心射了出來。他依稀聽到對方喉間的呻吟，清醒些許後體內突突的脈動便宣示了一切。

  
李玟爀抽出來時劉基賢沒能壓下一聲小小的嗚咽，仍在敏感狀態的身體只消一個碰觸就能再次燃起火花。李玟爀僅是挑了挑眉，沒有打算繼續做什麼——他知道劉基賢沒有那麼喜歡被強制逼到再次高潮的感覺。他們清理完身體後雙雙倒回換上新床單的大床上，平常他們都不是要相擁入眠的類型，但是性愛過後往往是例外。  
劉基賢累得一根手指都不想動，他閉著眼睛，感到李玟爀以五指幫他梳理好頭髮後輕輕按摩頭皮，舒服得令他低低地發出了一聲輕哼。那人玩了好一會他的頭髮，劉基賢快將睡著時對方才湊上來，輕吻他的臉頰。  
他依稀聽到李玟爀道晚安，還有「我愛你」；逐漸步入夢鄉的意識令他組織不了任何言語，所以他只是本能地更靠近了對方一點。  
晚安，我也愛你。


End file.
